camilacabellofandomcom-20200222-history
I Have Questions
"I Have Questions" is a song written by Camila with Bibi Bourelly and Jesse Shatkin who also produced, recorded and programmed the track. Camila performed the song along with "Crying In The Club" in several television appearances. Epic Records, the label of Camila's, released a limited 7" LP (exclusive black vinyl) featuring "Crying in the Club" and "I Have Questions" in July 14, 2017 (Tracklisting: Side A - Crying in the Club, Side B I Have Questions).Epic Records released a limited 7" LP (exclusive black vinyl) featuring "Crying in the Club" and "I Have Questions" in July 14, 2017. It was stocked at Urban Outfitters around the USA and Canada. Trivia * Camila wrote the original lyrics in her notes on her phone a year and a half before she released it. * The song was originally an interlude. * Bibi Bourelly helped write the second part of the song. * According with Camila, this was like the "first chapter" of The Hurting. The Healing. The Loving. album (now titled Camila) being The Hurting part. Composition and release , the label of Camila's, released a limited 7" LP (exclusive black vinyl) featuring "Crying in the Club" and "I Have Questions" in July 14, 2017.Epic Records released a limited 7" LP (exclusive black vinyl) featuring "Crying in the Club" and "I Have Questions" in July 14, 2017.|357x357px]]Camila wrote the song while she was still touring with her then-group Fifth Harmony. It was the first song she created for the album, inspiring the direction of the project that was then called The Hurting. The Healing. The Loving. According to her, this was the first step of the album — being "The Hurting" part. However, it was later removed from the final track listing after the album's re-imagination. The song was the first chapter of her story. She considers it as “the kind of chapter you never want to read out loud”. Lyrically, "I Have Questions" contains themes of abandonment and the acknowledgement that a former object of affection was not who they appeared to be. As the song title implies, the singer has many queries for the song's subject. When Cabello announced her debut studio album on social media, she revealed she began writing "I Have Questions" in a hotel bathroom while on tour in 2016, "I was completely broken during that time," she stated. was first featured as an intro on the music video for her first single "Crying In The Club", The song was first featured as an intro on the music video for her debut single "Crying in the Club", and was later released to music stores and streaming services as a promotional single, with a lyric video released on May 22, 2017. Afterwards, the song was eventually scrapped from Camila's official debut album. However, it's featured as the thirteenth track on the Japan limited pressing of her 2018 album Camila as a bonus track. Live performances Cabello perfomed "I Have Questions" along with "Crying in the Club" at the 2017 Billboard Music Awards and on Britain's Got Talent. Videos Camila Cabello on Writing "I Have Questions" I Have Questions Crying in the Club (Live at the 2017 iHeartRadio Much Music Video Aw... Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Promotional singles Category:Released Songs Category:Camila